Crushing Mastery
Skill Tree High Impact *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Passive *Description: The Weaponmaster will deal more damage with Crushing weapons. *Effect: The Weaponmaster will become more efficient with Crushing Weapons, increasing damage by Physical Drive * (0.5 per Rank). Bone Breaker *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: - *Type: Passive *Description: The Weaponmaster will have the advantage in combat against any foe that uses a Piercing weapon. *Effect: When using a Crushing weapon against a Piercing Weapon, the Weaponmaster will have 45% + 5% per additional Rank of Armor Penetration against that foe. Blast Wave *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: High Impact (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: 2 turns *Description: The Weaponmaster attacks their foe with a powerful blow that will create a blasting wave that damage adjacent characters. *Effect: The Weaponmaster crush their foe, damaging them for Physical Drive * (1d12 + 1 per Rank). The blow creates a blast, hitting all characters within 1 cell from the impact for Physical Drive * (1 per Rank). Requires a Crushing Weapon in the main hand to use. Olympic Throw *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: High Impact (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: 3 turns *Description: The Weaponmaster throws their Crushing weapon in a straight line, hitting all foes in between. Empowering them when they pick it up again. *Effect: The Weaponmaster throws their Crushing Weapon in a straight line, 5 cells in front of them, dealing damage equal to Physical Drive * (1d6 + 0.5 per additional Rank - 1 per subsequent character). Since the weapon was thrown, the Weaponmaster must retrieve it before using it again. Once picked up, the Weaponmaster will receive Focus, increasing their Critical Hit by 1% per Rank. Requires a Crushing Weapon in the main hand to use. Discombobulate * Maximum Rank: 5 * Requirement: Blast Wave (1) * Type: Passive * Description: Crushing Weapons have a low chance to inflict Confuse on hit. * Effect: When using a Crushing Weapon during a technique or an attack, the Weaponmaster have 5% per Rank to inflict Confuse at the same time. Shield Break *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: Olympic Throw (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: 2 turns *Description: The Weaponmaster attempts to knock out their foe's Shield out of their hands. *Effect: The Weaponmaster deals a basic attack which have 30% + 10% per additional Rank to disable their foe's Shield. If successful, the foe cannot reequip any Shield for the next 2 turns. Requires a Crushing Weapon in the main hand to use. Assault *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Blast Wave (4), Discombobulate (1) *Type: Passive *Description: The Weaponmaster crushing attacks will do more damage when the target is under Confuse. *Effect: When their foe is afflicted by Confuse prior to the attack, the Weaponmaster will increase their damage dealt by Crushing Weapons by Physical Drive * (2 per Rank). Anger Point *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Bone Breaker (4), Shield Break (1) *Type: Passive *Description: When the Weaponmaster is attacked by a Piercing Weapon, they build up Rage that increase their Physical Drive for a short duration. *Effect: When successfully damaged by a Piercing Weapon while holding a Crushing Weapon in their main hand, the Weaponmaster will get one stack of Rage, which increase their damage dealt with physical attacks by Physical Drive * (0.5). Rage can stack up to 10 times and last for 5 turns. The duration refreshes when a new Rage stack is added, even if the maximum is reached. Battering Hook *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Crushing Mastery Tree (10) per Rank *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 4 *Cooldown: 8 turns *Description: The Weaponmaster will strike a foe so fast that their will knock them back a few cells away, dealing a huge amount of damage. *Effect: Battering Hook will knock-back the targeted foe by 2 cells + 1 per additional Rank, inflicting damage equal to Physical Drive * (1d6 per cell traveled). If the foe collides with an obstacle or any other character during the knock-back, each character implied in the collision will receive damage equal to Physical Drive * (3d6). Requires a Crushing Weapon in the main hand to use.